Modern hardware can generally be placed into various low-power states, where various components may be throttled down or disabled altogether. Certain low-power states cause a total loss of network connectivity for some period of time. This makes low-power features difficult (almost impossible) to use for some devices (e.g., set-top boxes and embedded multimedia terminal adapters (eMTAs) that need continuous uninterrupted access to upstream and/or downstream data). Power savings strategies should be employed as frequently as possible without interrupting important data flows.